inFAMOUS: Agents of LEGACY
by MidnightPulse987
Summary: Warning! OC-centric story. Science and Math prodigy nerd, Matthew Flint's world is flipped upside-down when he is exposed to a beaker of Conduit Blood. What's more dangerous, is when he's approached about joining L.E.G.A.C.Y., a secret corporation for protecting and assembling young conduits to help save lives. Will he join? Find out here. Rated T due to me being paranoid.


**inFAMOUS is developed by _Sucker Punch, _I do not own the 'inFAMOUS' franchise...and neither does Disney, so God thank that.**

* * *

**inFAMOUS: Agents of L.E.G.A.C.Y.  
Chapter One  
Experiments Suck!**

Matthew Flint is an average guy attending a normal school in New York. Except from the fact that he's a natural prodigy in the arts of 'Advanced Science and Mathematics', but apart from that he's a normal guy who enjoys playing videogames, engineering computers and…hacking into private military documents? Okay, maybe Matthew isn't so normal. But, that covers up for the fact that he has next to zero social abilities…right?

Matthew Flint walked out of his classroom after just getting a test which he, as expected, aced with ease. It was a summer day, in fact, it was one of the last school days before he broke up from school, and it was that exact moment that he had been anticipating for months. He made his way outside, the wind blowing through his spiky, midnight-blue hair. He had midnight-blue eyes and usually wore blue long-sleeved shirts as well as black trousers with black shoes along with black glasses. The bell had just rang for lunch so he did what he regularly did during lunch period, he walked into the usually deserted part of school, the dumpster alley, took out his laptop from his bag and started to open military files about the D.U.P and their mysterious motives towards getting rid of the "Bio-Terrorist" threat.  
Unlike most people, he didn't see the people known as 'Bio-Terrorists' to be, well 'Bio-Terrorists'. He saw them as Conduits. As he started to read through the private documents, he heard several footsteps. He looked up surprised and quickly tucked away his laptop back into his bag, before anybody saw what he was reading. He looked up again to see that the people who interrupted him were the group of school bullies, also known as, "Terry and the Terribles" and while the name made them sound like a reject music band, if anybody mentioned that while they were listening that person would get a straight punch to the face.

"Crap." Matthew muttered under his breath, knowing that his encounter with them would probably end with him getting a black eye.

Terry smirked as he and his group walked towards Matthew with sick grins. Terry was the first to talk, "Well, well, well. If it isn't our old pal, Professor." Terry said smugly, causing his group to start laughing.  
Matthew didn't exactly find the joke to be funny but did a fake laugh anyway, hoping that if he got on his good side (if he even had one), he'd be able to leave without being knocked unconscious first. Unfortunately, Terry somehow took offence to him laughing at his joke and walked towards him, no longer with a smirk but with an angry demeanour. "What's so funny, _Professor_?" Terry asked darkly, and yet again his group laughed at his "joke_" _as if told to. Terry put his arm in front of his group to stop them from laughing.  
"N-nothing, I just t-thought your joke was funny" Matthew replied intimidated, slowly backing away from them, only to find himself with a solid brick wall behind him. Terry stared at Matthew with the same angry body expression. Terry replied, "Oh that, that wasn't funny. What's funny is going to be you with your head smacked sideways." Matthew gulped in fear for what possible could have been the hundredth time that minute. "W-well, Terrence I-" Matthew was interrupted by Terry pushing him against the brick wall, grabbing his shirt and lifting him up. If Matthew was scared before, he was definitely going to faint now. Terry growled in anger at Matthew for using his real name, "It's Terry!" He shouted punching Matthew in the face, causing him to let out a yell of pain.

Terry let go of Matthew's shirt, allowing him to fall. He then pushed him to at his group, causing him to stumble and fall in front of them. Terry started to talk again, "Well boys, looks like he wants a beating. How 'bout we grant his wish."

At that point, Terry's group started to assault Matthew with a barrage of punches and kicks all over his body, while Terry only watched from behind, obtaining his sick grin once again as he started join in with beating Matthew with a full intention of breaking more than his glasses.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Terry's group beat him unconscious and left him in the rain. School had finished hours ago. Finally, consciousness seemed to start within Matthew as he groggily got up from the beating he had gotten several hours ago. He looked around him, but his vision was blurry, and he realised that he didn't have his glasses. For a moment he couldn't move due to the amount of pain he was in at the time, but he still got up anyway. Matthew stood up, even though most of his body was extremely sore. He picked up his partially intact glasses and put them on, they helped to some degree. He could at least see his surroundings and where his bag was, but it would still take long for him to get home without a school bus going around to pick him up, but he at least knew where to walk to get home. He picked up his bag and checked to see if all his belongings were still in there. A few books and his laptop. Yep, he still had them. Matthew swung his bag around his shoulders and began his trek home in the cold rain.

* * *

Matthew's dad, Barry Flint was on the phone with the police, probably discussing where his son could be, and by his angry facial expression, it was more likely. "Well that's not good enough! Until I can see my son in front of me safe, I will not calm down. I don't care how long I have to wait until I can file a report, if my child is missing out there I want you trying to find him!" As Barry continued to argue with the policeman, Serena Flint, Matthew's mom, continued to weep while Susan Flint, his sister tried to console her, but to no avail while his older brother, Nick Flint paced around, in thought.

Suddenly, the door opened up, gaining everyone's attention, to show a beaten up Matthew. The room was silent until Nick remarked with a three-word statement. "Oh my God." Suddenly Barry and Serena ran over to him, Barry hanging up with the policeman and placing the phone on a table behind him. Serena hugged him and started kissing him on the forehead repeatedly, while Barry simply stood in front of him in thought. Serena was the first to talk to him, "Oh my gosh, sweetie what happened?". However Matthew didn't speak, he only looked down in sadness. Barry was about to ask the same question before he finally saw Matthew's condition. He has a black eye, several bruises on his arms and legs and his shoulders were bleeding, "What the hell?" Serena, Nick and Susan later saw the damage on Matthew's body and their reaction was no different. Serena gasped, while Susan and Nick only gaped at the damage done to Matthew. Barry started to speak, "Matthew who the _hell_ did this to you? And don't you dare say, you tripped down some stairs or something dumb like that!" He questioned, but just as he did when Serena first asked him, he stayed quiet. Nick started to talk now, "I knew it, I knew it! You were getting bullied, but I didn't want to tell mom and dad because I didn't think it would get this serious." Nick shouted throwing his arms in the air in annoyance. Susan and Serena replied in unison, "Wait, you knew?!"  
While Serena continued to lecture Nick about how "they shouldn't keep secrets" and how "families are a team", Barry still tried to talk to Matthew, "Matthew, answer me dammit! Who did this to you?" Barry yelled getting more and more aggravated. "Who was it? Was it that thug, what's his name, Terrence?" When Barry saw Matthew wince at the sound of his name being said, his anger reached tipping point. "That's it! I'm calling that thug's parents right now!" He shouted walking to the table which he put his phone on and picked it up, furiously dialling their phone number.

Now, for what was probably the first time that night he spoke, "Stop dad." He throat was sore, probably from all the shouting, from when he had his ass kicked by the group of bullies. Barry didn't stop dialling the phone number, "No son, you need to learn that people aren't going to just back down, you need to stand up for yourself." Matthew walked in front of Barry, "Then let me," Barry stopped dialling the phone number and looked into his son's eyes, "I promise you, tomorrow at school, I'll sort everything I have with Terry out." His eyes were full of tears, maybe from getting beat up or maybe from the intense moment. After a couple seconds, Barry gave in, "Gah! Fine! But, you better sort things out tomorrow." And with that, Barry left to go back to his study. Matthew sighed as Serena, Susan and Nick finally stopped bickering and left. Serena going to the kitchen while Susan and Nick left to their rooms. Matthew was left in the room by himself, so with lack of anything else better to do, he decided to see what his dad was doing.

Matthew walked after his dad, and went into his study to see him experimenting with a beaker of red liquid. Blood. "Erm, hey dad. What are you doing with that specimen of…" He trailed off, not exactly knowing what the liquid in the beaker was. Barry looked up at Matthew and placed the beaker down, after putting a cork in the beaker to ensure that the contents wouldn't leak or spill out if the beaker tipped over somehow. Barry then took off his gloves and his red goggles, revealing his midnight-blue eyes. Matthew's dad was a very talented scientist who worked in the police force. His job was to experiment with unknown chemicals to uncover its properties and if they're dangerous or not, and while his job could be extremely hazardous at times, it paid well and it also put his skills to use. Barry replied back to his son, before answering his question, "Blood, it's a beaker of blood. Before you went missing, I was tasked with the investigation and experiment of a beaker of recently found _Bio-Terrorist Blood_" Barry explained. The last few words definitely intrigued Matthew as his eyes widened, staring at the dangerous beaker of blood, right in front of him. "W-wow, that's…" Matthew couldn't find any words to describe what he thought of the untested and probably deadly sample inside the glass beaker. He was uneasy about the substance in his father's possession, and he had a weird feeling that nothing good would come from it. Barry somehow sensed his son's uneasiness, "Don't worry, it's not life-threatening. And if it is, it won't come into contact with anybody, so you can relax." This seemed to somewhat put Matthew to ease, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The room was silent for a moment, until the silence was broken by Barry's phone ringing. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" Barry said, he was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking to Matthew, "Sorry kiddo, I have to take this. It's the boss." And with that, Barry left the room to speak to his boss. Leaving Matthew alone in the same room as the possibly hazardous chemical. He continued to stare at the beaker for a few more seconds before his attention was stolen by a piece of machinery. He walked up to the metallic box, before blowing the dust off the copper-smelted machine, revealing a bold font with the letters, '_NG Mk. 4_' painted on. It stood for,_ 'Nova Generator Mark 4' _and it was his own creation in fact.

A generator powered by compacted sunlight, which at its core was a miniature supernova, hence the name '_Nova_ Generator Mark 4'. Matthew had made multiple prototypes, but all had failed, but the closes to actually performing correctly, was his last creation, the '_Mark 3'_, and it turns out the reason it wasn't functioning right, was because there was a screw bolt and a crack it the energy tank, which caused it usually overheat and spark. So when he made the Mark 4, all he had to do was use the same designs except use aluminium bolts and a stronger material for the tank to ensure it wouldn't crack and so far it worked splendidly, but at moments it did overheat and start sparking, but it was easy enough to adjust, so he decided against making a Mark 5. Even though, it did spark occasionally, Barry had checked the amount of compacted sunlight which it usually absorbed per day and as long as it didn't come into contact with immense power sources, it wouldn't overheat. The base of the generator was made from copper, which is an electricity-conductive metal and on the sides were solar panels, it made the generator easier to absorb sunlight due to its metallic structure so it had a good purpose. Matthew picked up the generator, but forgot about it heavy weight and struggled to hold it any longer so he walked over and placed it down on his father's desk.

And right next to the Conduit blood.

Matthew was about to check the blood, before he phone rang. He dug into his pockets and took his phone. But before answering he wondered why Terry didn't take his phone.

_"Maybe he didn't know I had my phone." _He thought to himself, briefly forgetting about his ringing phone. After a while, he snapped out of his "trance" and answered his phone.

"Hello, who's there?" Matthew asked. The person on the other end of the line answered back, "Finally, I thought you were unconscious again." The person's voice was very familiar to Matthew. "Nick?" Matthew asked. "In the flesh, Matt." Nick answered back. Matthew was puzzled to why called him and why he called him when he could of just walked downstairs and talked to him face-to-face. "Hey, quick question. Why are calling me, Nick?" Nick sighed on the other end and replied, "I wanted to apologise for getting angry at you earlier, you didn't deserve me yelling at you, especially after you getting your ass beaten." He apologised honestly.

Matthew was surprised by this, especially since his older brother rarely got all apologetic. "Don't worry, Nick it's okay. You were just being a normal big brother protecting your younger brother. It's cool." Matthew replied.

"You sure Matt?" Nick asked, honestly meaning it. Matthew answered back, "Definitely, it's alright." Nick sighed contently at this as he replied.

But, unnoticed by Matthew, the NG Mk. 4 began to glow a faint blue light. As they continued to talk, the blue light got brighter, but Matthew still didn't notice due to his back being turned on the machine. But, as the NG Mk. 4 began to glow, it started to spark. The sparks started out small as they usually did, but slowly got bigger and bigger. Until, the spark started to almost reach out and hit things, the table, the Bunsen-burner …the beaker. Once a spark hit the beaker filled with Conduit blood, it began to glow a faint blue also, the blood slowly changed colours from a crimson to a blue. Then all the sparks started hitting the beaker as if the beaker was magnetic. This caused the beaker itself to spark.

"It's cool, Nick." Matthew said again, trying to reassure his brother. "Don't worry about me, but I'm going to have to hang up. No phones in dad's study remember, bye" Matthew said hanging up on his brother.

He put his phone back into the pocket and finally turned around to see, to his horror, the beaker glowing. "What the…" Matthew gazed at the beaker bringing his face closer to the chemical. Until suddenly,

_CRACK!_

The beaker cracked, surprising Matthew, but what really surprised him was when the beaker…

_CRACK! SPLOOSH!_

The beaker exploded!

The force of the explosion sent Matthew flying backwards hitting his head against the wall, then falling on the ground. The electricity infused with Nova Generator and the blood, easily burnt holes through his clothes. But, instead of the chemicals burning through his body, his body seemed to absorb the blood. Although, the electricity-nova blood wasn't burning him, the process of him absorbing the blood, with a pain beyond hell. He thrashed around in pain all other the floor until he couldn't take the pain anymore and he slipped into an unconsciousness. But before his world was thrust into darkness, he felt a painless burning in his chest and saw a bright blue shine through the room...

* * *

**There's the first chapter of _inFAMOUS: Agents of L.E.G.A.C.Y. _I accept constructive criticism, in fact I encourage it. That way I can get better at doing this, so I would appreciate it if you went and put a review stating what you think of it and how I can improve.**

**This is MidnightPulse987, leaving into the Shadows of the Night.**


End file.
